


Podfic of Somewhere Over Baker Street

by DaisyFairy



Series: Podfics of The Ballads of John and Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Somewhere over Mrs. Hudson’s flat, in 221B,You’ll find Sherlock and John just sitting and sipping tea





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere Over Mrs. Hudson's Flat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242546) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> This should be to the tune of “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” from The Wizard of Oz. Hopefully you can tell :-)
> 
> Sorry CCMS, I had to change the first line, I just couldn't fit it into the tune.

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?z4w7zdebpzj0jtl) .

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think I've humiliated myself enough now. This will be my last Podfic of Chriscalledmesweetie's [The Ballads of John and Sherlock series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/563162). Please go and check them out, they really are hilarious.


End file.
